


Home of Siri & Haydens Chaotic Hellspawns

by Weird_bakuhoe_multishiper



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chaos, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bakuhoe_multishiper/pseuds/Weird_bakuhoe_multishiper
Summary: Comes straight from a discord server that was created just for the sake of chaotic rp. These will all be one-shot roleplays that were played by Siri and Hayden.Aka, we needed a chaotic outlet and decided we should share our chaos with the world
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

< This mark indicates that it is I, Sirius! Or Siri for short, I go by he/him and they/them pronouns and I will let Hayden loose on you if you disrespect that. In roleplay whenever you see 'Hades' that me, that my name on the server and will be who I am in roleplay! I'll let Hayden talk now...

> And this mark says it's Hayden talking! I also use he/him and they/them pronouns, respect them or I will remove your spine, heart, and skull, eat your heart like an apple while I watch you die, swallow your skull whole and remove your spinal fluid and drink it, crush up your spine, snort it at your funeral in front of your weeping mother, and then toss whatever remains of your body to Alpha Centauri. In roleplay if you see 'Satan' that's me, that threat explains why. 

WARNING: This will contain death and graphic depictions of violence. Also we own none of these characters except a couple OCs

< Ahhh one last thing. Background info.

> Yee

< That we are two crackhead chaotic shits who like to plot and plan the murder/torture/suffering of any and all characters that we take interest in. Along with massive multishippers

_(But don't trust Siri as he is into weird, creepy and disgusting ships, therefore should rightfully be shamed even though he sees no problem in it)._

> We shoul dmention we're in too many fandoms for our own good

< Oh definitley. Probably also that we are the genius's behind the Baku Plot. That I am the creative mastermind behind plots and that your the mastermind behind most of the chaotic bullcrap we rp.

> Yeah. We're different types of creative. You're better with the more long term plots that seem more like they'd be on the show And I draw spdiders with human fingers for legs

< I'm good with coming up with ideas, just a bit iffy with finer details. Your the one that can come up with crap I missed and creating ideas that run off my creations.

> Yeah

< Aka we are a demon team of evil genius plotters.

> You're better with the broad spectrum and figuring out the basics, i'm better with the finer details and concentrated doses of bullshit. EXACTLY

< I swear we just copy and paste this into the chapter...

> Honestly tho


	2. Gravity Falls gets discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Played by Satan: Bill Cipher, Wendy, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Mabel Gleeful.
> 
> Played by Hades: Dipper, Hershey (oc), Grunkle Ford, Dipper Gleeful, Will Cipher
> 
> Edited by: Hades

**_Stanford Pines created “No Bill allowed”_ **

**Dipper Pines has arrived**

**Wendy has arrived**

Wendy: Ellooo

**Bill Cipher has arrived**

Bill Cipher: SUP BITCHES

Stanford Pines: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT ALLOWED!!

Bill Cipher: I'm a demon, do you really think getting in was so hard?

By the way, the chat name is insulting

**_Bill has changed the server name to “Bill Ciphers Cult”_ **

Bill Cipher: Much better

Dipper: Bill no

Bill Cipher: Bill yes

**_Dipper has changed the server name to “Why aren’t we normal?”_ **

**Grunkle Stan has arrived**

Stanford Pines: .....................I wish I knew why we aren't normal

Wendy: It's Gravity Falls

Nothing is normal

Dipper: Agreed

Bill Cipher: I take pride in destroying all normalcy

Stanford Pines: You take pride in destroying everything

Bill Cipher: Not everything

**Hershey has arrived**

**Hersey has added ‘Reverse Falls’**

Bill Cipher: Hershey! Where're you going? Stick around, it's not chaotic enough!

**Dipper Gleeful has arrived**

Wendy: What the fuck?

Dipper Gleeful: What the fuck indeed...

Hershey: Wish I could Bill, but I got to do other shit, you'll find out later~

Bill Cipher: Fiiine

Hershey: _(cackling can be heard from the speakers of everyone’s devices)_

**Mabel had arrived**

Mabel: Sorry I'm late!

Wendy: This was just created, you aren't late

**Hershey has left the server**

Dipper Gleeful: And yet I am here before this odd Mabel.

Mabel: Thanks for the compliment!

Dipper Gleeful: It wasn't a compliment but see it as you will.

Dipper: Is no one going to question why there are two of me? And I don't think this one is a clone. This is weird even for Gravity Falls.

Mabel: Now I have TWO brothers!

Dipper Gleeful: I would rather not, one Mabel is enough. Now if you don't mind, I have people to kill.

Sorry I meant entertain

Mabel: THERE'S ANOTHER ME TOO!?

Stanford Pines: No one going to take notice that this Dipper is a Gleeful and said he has people he wants to kill?

Bill Cipher: Murder is fun!

Dipper Gleeful: Can I keep this demon? Mine is a whimp.

Bill Cipher: I will pull out all your teeth and shove them down your throat if you try

**Will Cipher has arrived**

**Mabel Gleeful has arrived**

Dipper Gleeful: Ah sister

Mabel: Wow, there's another me!

Mabel Gleeful: I hate this one already

Mabel: Nah, you'll learn to love me!

Stanford Pines: NOT ANOTHER CIPHER!! ONE IS ENOUGH!!

Will Cipher: I-I'm s-sorry... _(stutters even in text)_

Bill Cipher: Will?

Will Cipher: Bill?

Bill Cipher: Yeah, it's me

Mabel: Hey, your names rhyme!

Will Cipher: I thought you were dead Bill... Ever since that incident.... _(is crying irl)_

Dipper Gleeful: _(had been doing other crap)_ Why is Will crying?! _(protective mode as he is not so secret crushing on Will)_

Bill Cipher: You thought I was dead? I thought YOU were dead!

Will Cipher: O-Oh... I woke up in reverse falls when Master Dipper summoned me and made the contract...

Bill Cipher: _Master_ Dipper?

Dipper Gleeful: Do you have a problem with that?

Bill Cipher: It's just you're....Dipper

Mabel: And I'm Mabel!

Grunkle Stan: Not the time

Dipper Gleeful: And what exactly is the problem with me being Dipper demon

Will Cipher: Bill... Master... please don't fight...

Dipper: Dear lord if they’re our opposites than does that mean I end up calling Bill Master. I think I might puke...

Bill Cipher: Sorry Will, but I'm going to fight with this asshole, and nobody can stop me

Mabel: I'll donate a glitter cannon to the fight!

Grunkle Stan: No, you will not!

Stanford Pines: Bill, Will, are you twins by chance?

Bill Cipher: Yeah, why?

Dipper: Another set of fucking twins...

Will Cipher: Bill it’s been awhile but what did people call us? Back before the separation?

Bill Cipher: What do you mean? Besides chaotic of course

Will Cipher: Ummm I'm not sure...

I remember it had something to do with up being twins...

Can you remember anything Bill...?

Bill Cipher: The Piratical Pines’!

Will Cipher: OH YEAH!!

Dipper Gleeful: Will looks like Christmas came early....

Stanford Pines: Wait...

Dipper: Pines?

Mabel: hey, we have the same last name! What a coincidence!

Grunkle Stan: Mabel, I don't think it could be a coincidence

Stanford Pines: It’s rarely ever a coincidence...

Wendy: This town doesn't do "coincidences"

Dipper: Coincidences are the true myth here.

Will Cipher: Ummm a-about that....

Bill Cipher: I don't think it's a coincidence

Will Cipher: Our last name is Pines, is it that important?

Dipper: UMMM YEAH

Mabel: YAY WE'RE FAMILY

Stanford Pines: ThAts NOt a gOOd tHinG!

Mabel: WHY NOT?!?

More family is awesome!

Dipper: MABEL THINK FOR A SECOND!!

Mabel Gleeful: Ok this little shit can't seriously be me

Mabel: HEY, NO SWEARING

Mabel: What do you mea- oh

_oh_

Stanford Pines: What do you mean? Dipper what are you hiding?

Dipper: NOTHING

Bill Cipher: Pinetree, you're acting very suspicious

Dipper: I. AM. NOT. HIDING. ANYTHING

Mabel: Dipper, your relationship isn't nothing! I don't know why you're hiding it, it's adorable

Bill Cipher: MABEL NO

Will Cipher: ........... _WHAT?!?!_

BILL DID YOU FINALLY FIND LOVE?!?!

Bill Cipher: NOT THE TIME, I'LL TELL YOU LATER

Hades: (Will you’re not be helping....)

Satan: (he doesn't know)

(he's baby)

Stanford Pines: _............................(murderous aurora that can be felt through time and space)_

Bill Cipher: I was afraid of this......

Mabel: Afraid of what? And why do I feel like I'm about to die?

Stanford Pines: MASON PINES YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY AND NEVER ALLOWED TO SEE THAT DEMON AGAIN!!

Dipper: Oh god my real name was used, and I swear I heard him scream that in real time...

Mabel: UNCLE FORD WHAT THE FUCK

Stanford Pines: _(is shocked into silence that it’s just showing he is typing for a good long while)_

Dipper: Mabel......? are you feeling alright? Not possessed or anything?

Mabel: I'M fine, but Grunkle Ford is being a homophobic asshole and it isn't ok!

Grunkle Stan: She just swore....twice......I think the real apocalypse is coming

Stanford Pines: I- _(in the mystery shack there is very loud thump as Ford faints)_

Mabel: GUYS I THINK I JUST KILLED HIM

NOW HE CAN'T GROUND YOU

Bill Cipher: This kid is scarier than we give her credit for

Grunkle Stan: You're ungrounded

Dipper: That’s not how this situation should have been dealt with...

Mabel: Well, it was dealt with

And you're ungrounded

So, it works

Dipper: I should probably go check on him...

Mabel: Nah

**Dipper is now offline**

Mabel Gleeful: This Mabel isn't as bad as I thought, but she's still a little bitch baby

Mabel: LANGUAGE

Mabel Gleeful: English

Dipper Gleeful: Spanish

Mabel Gleeful: No, that was in English

Don't confuse the idiot any more than she already is

Dipper Gleeful: She only asked for a language, never specified

Mabel Gleeful: Fair enough

Mabel: You guys are mean!

**Mabel is now offline**

Will Cipher: I-I have chores to do... I'll be back on later...

Mabel Gleeful: Yeah fake Mabel, run away like the little cry-baby you are

**Will Cipher is now offline**

Dipper Gleeful: I have some people to ~~torture~~ entertain. I should go attend to that.

Mabel Gleeful: I'll help, it's always so much fun

**Dipper Gleeful is now offline**

Grunkle Stan: You...you do realize I saw that right?

Mabel Gleeful: I would hope so

**Mabel Gleeful is offline**

Grunkle Stan: This might be the weirdest thing that's happened this week....

**Grunkle Stan is now offline**


End file.
